CHOICE
by HaerinAhn
Summary: YUNJAE FANFIC/ Menjadi seseorang yang kesepian bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang, menyendiri setiap saat tanpa pernah ada perhatian sehingga kadang menimbulkan kecemburuan yang berakhir pada sebuah kata seperti harapan./ RnR always :D


**Title : Choice **

**Cast : Yunjae couple**

**Author : ahnhaerin**

**Chapter 1**

Menjadi seseorang yang kesepian bukanlah hal yang diinginkan oleh setiap orang, menyendiri setiap saat tanpa pernah ada perhatian sehingga kadang menimbulkan kecemburuan yang berakhir pada sebuah kata seperti _harapan_. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk memilih jalan ini, memilih peran antagonis diantara lautan ketidakpastian yang akhirnya membuatku tersesat dan sakit.

Sakit? Sejujurnya, tidak pantas orang sepertiku mengatakan sakit karena aku tidak diijinkan untuk tersakiti, karena akulah yang menyakiti orang lain. Hahaha! Babo

Dan itu semua berbalik ketika aku mulai menyadarinya, menyadari kehadirannya yang berbeda. Yang membuatku mengerti bahwa cinta itu tak dapat kupahami.

Dia hadir sebagai orang asing yang dengan mudahnya bertengger nyaman di dalam hatiku, tanpa melihat apa yang aku tahu, apa yang aku rasa. Dia hanya duduk dan mengubah segalanya.

...

Dihentikannya langkah itu di sebuah taman tanpa nama dan tanpa suara, hanya sebuah hembusan napas yang membuatnya terdiam. Bayangan itu kembali menghampirinya. Setiap keping siluet yang membuatnya terpaku, dan terdiam tanpa kata.

Namja itu kembali mengingat setiap inchi awal pertemuan mereka, tanpa rekaan, tanpa sebuah senyum yang menyenangkan. Hanya kalimat tak bernyawa, yang membuatnya harus lebih sering berhadapan dengan namja ini.

...

"_Buat Park Yoochun melihatmu..."_

_..._

"_Buat Park Yoochun menyukaimu..."_

_..._

"_Buat ini semua terlihat tanpa rekaan..."_

_..._

"_Karena aku menyukai Junsu..."_

_..._

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Mengingat kembali kata-kata yang membuatnya ragu, dan menghilangkan semua harapan yang terkadang memuncak. Ia mulai duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong dan disandarkannya kepalanya ringan di sana, berharap ada beban yang hilang setelah ia melakukannya.

"Pabo... Yunho pabo..." gumamnya menahan tangis sembari mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Sakit, ia merasa sakit di daerah yang ditunjuknya.

...

"_Junsu mulai melihatku..." Kata seorang namja bermata musang yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampirinya._

"_Chincha?" Tanya balik Jaejoong ragu._

"_Nae... Dia mulai menyadari kehadiranku, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa Yoochun—"_

"_Bukankah tujuan kita untuk membuat Junsu menyukaimu? Sepertinya itu saja sudah cukup." Jawab Jaejoong yang kemudian bermaksud meninggalkannya._

"_Hem... iya.. hajiman, aku harap Yoochun juga menjadi berbalik menyukaimu Jaejoong-ah..."_

Bayangan-bayangan itu semakin melekat erat di dalam pikirannya, tidak ada satu hal pun yang ia lewatkan. Nama Junsu yang selalu disebutkannya dan nama Yoochun yang selalu di pasangkannya.

Kata lelah selalu ingin terucap, ketika kalimat itu tak berhenti membuatnya terus berlari, berlari tanpa gerak, hanya asa yang memuncak, meminta sesuatu yang perlahan menghilang.

...

Perasaan itu tak dapat ditepisnya, rasa senang itu nyata, ketika iris matanya menemukan sesosok namja yang membuatnya limbung perlahan. Semakin namja itu mendekatinya, semakin ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Pertemuan untuk kesekian kali itu tak membuatnya mengenal rasa bosan, walaupun tak pernah ada tawa di tengah pembicaraan mereka, namun tersimpan asa diujung pertemuan untuk menyambungkannya pada pertemuan selanjutnya.

Namja itu, Jung Yunho, duduk tepat di depannya. Tersenyum.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-sshi..." Sapa Yunho.

"Annyeong Yunho-sshi..."

"Bagaimana? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?"

"Ya... seperti yang kau harapkan."

"Kurrae?"

Suara Yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah tak bisa ia hiraukan begitu saja, di tatapnya namja yang kini menunduk itu lekat. Ada sesuatu yang tampak disembunyikannya, dan ia tak bisa hanya diam.

"Mworago?" Tanya Jaejoong ringan.

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho, hanya sebuah tatapan kosong yang ia tunjukkan pada pemandangan dibalik jendela siang itu.

"Apa Junsu mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho mulai memalingkan wajahnya, dengan perlahan ia memusatkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong, seulas senyuman itu kembali ia perlihatkan padanya. Masih membisu tanpa jawaban, Yunho kembali menunduk, walaupun kini ia sedikit memainkan sendok cappucino yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

...

Di tengah kegemingan mereka, suara handphone Jaejoong sedikit memecahkannya.

"yeoboseo?

"Ah?

"Eonjeyo?

"Nae, ara ara...

"Nae. Annyeong..."

*pip

Suara flip handphone yang ditutup membuat Yunho kini kembali mengalihkan pandangnya pada namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat ini. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang sedikit menghembuskan napasnya berat.

"Nugu?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Yoochun..."

"Wae?"

"Anniyo... Dia hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya besok pagi."

"Kemana?"

"Mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Junsu..."

Yunho memutuskan untuk menyesap cappucinonya lebih dalam. Mencoba menepis semua yang datang tiba-tiba. Ini bukan perasaan yang diharapkannya selama ini, bukan perasaan ragu dan akhirnya membuatnya buta akan masa depan yang semakin membesar yang berusaha ia hilangkan.

"Yunho-sshi? Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dengan segera menarik perhatian Yunho yang sebelumnya tidak memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Ah, anniyo..." Jawab Yunho mencoba santai.

"Chincha? Arraseo... lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah berkumpul di taman yang ada di seberang cafe.

"Aku semakin tidak bisa memahaminya, semakin aku memasuki kehidupannya, semakin aku merasa ragu padanya..."

"Ragu?"

"Ya... ragu... karena dia terlalu sempurna untukku..."

"..."

"Semakin aku mengenalnya, semakin aku dekat dengannya, semakin aku tahu bahwa seseorang seperti dialah yang kuinginkan..."

"Dan kau semakin yakin bahwa kau...k-kau mencintainya?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi yang entah sejak kapan, suaranya terdengar hambar.

Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat ia mencoba menampakan ekspresi seperti biasa. Ia merasa sakit, sangat amat sakit.

"anniyo..." Jawab Yunho yang disusul oleh tatapan tak mengerti dari Jaejoong.

"mwo?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku semakin ragu..."

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Entahlah... aku juga tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya keras, seolah meminta beban yang dipundaknya dapat turut menghilang.

"Lalu apa tujuan pertemuan kita hari ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Naneun molla..."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, mencoba mencari apa yang Yunho sembunyikan. Namun entah kenapa, tidak ada perasaan apapun yang membawanya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari saat ini.

"Apa ada yang merusak rencana kita?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih menatap Yunho.

"Entahlah..."

Lagi-lagi Yunho menjawab tanpa kepastian, setidaknya itu yang Jaejoong rasakan.

...

Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, masih menatap segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah berkumpul di tengah taman yang berada di seberang jalan dibalik jendela itu. Tidak ada yang dia fokuskan, hanya tatapan tak berarti yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi tempat duduk. "Apa dia mulai menyukaimu?"

"Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, rencana kita selama ini adalah membuat Kim Junsu menjadi milikmu Yunho, tidak ada perjanjian yang mengikat aku dan Yoochun." Jawab Jaejoong terkesan dingin.

"Aku tahu, namun apa yang kau katakan, tidak seperti apa yang kulihat."

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. Tidak suka.

"Ketika Junsu menjadi milikku, Yoochun akan mengejarmu." Lanjut Yunho dan membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

"Setelah Junsu menjadi milikmu, apakah Yoochun akan mengejarku atau tidak itu hanya akan menjadi urusanku. Hubungan kita, hanya sampai Junsu menjadi milikmu Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas berat, mencoba menyambung setiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya terdengar ringan.

"Bagaimana bila aku mengubah semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Yunho diam. Lagi-lagi ia memainkan sendok di gelas cappucinonya. Terdengar ragu, namun sesuatu yang disembunyikannya adalah nyata.

...

"Lima hari lagi adalah ulang tahun Junsu. Buat dia terpukau dengan hadiah yang akan kau berikan. Dan kebetulan Yoochun memintaku mengantarnya untuk membeli hadiah untuk Junsu, aku akan memilihkan hadiah yang biasa saja untuknya. Buat Junsu hanya melihatmu Jung Yunho. Itu rencana kita." Kata Jaejoong setelah ia melihat beberapa jadwal di Handphonenya.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya?" Tanya Yunho santai.

"Orang yang menyukai Junsu itu kau, tentu kau lebih tahu apa yang Junsu sukai atau tidak."

"Junsu itu namja sederhana, tidak ada hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya kecuali Park Yoochun."

"Tidak setelah kau bisa membuatnya melihatmu."

"Aku lelah, Bisa kita sudahi pembicaraan ini?" Tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba memindahkan topik pembicaraan.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, lagi-lagi namja yang ada dihadapannya ini bertingkah aneh. Namun, ia hanya mengikuti apa yang Yunho katakan.

...

Setelah ia membayar minumannya, dia segera meninggalkan cafe itu, dan berpamitan dengan Yunho.

...

Pertemuan kali ini memang tidak berjalan seperti biasanya, karena entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. jaejoong yang pertama meninggalkan cafe itu, meninggalkan seorang Jung Yunho yang tiba-tiba mendudukan kembali tubuhnya di kursi yang ia tempati sebelumnya, menyandarkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya.

...

Flashback

"_Kau benar-benar akan meminta pada namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu hyung?" Tanya Changmin yang duduk di samping Yunho sesaat setelah sang kapten basket itu memberikan waktu lima menit untuk beristirahat._

"_Nae. Mendekati Junsu bukan hal yang mudah Min, dan memisahkan Yoosu couple itu adalah sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin." Jawab Yunho sambil sesekali menghilangkan keringat di dahinya dengan handuk yang ada dalam genggamannya._

"_Kau sudah tau jawabannya, namun kenapa tetap seperti ini?" _

"_Maksudmu, meminta bantuan Jaejoong?"_

"_Nae"_

"_Namja itu menarik, dan aku rasa dia bisa membuatku mendapatkan Junsu..." Jawab Yunho ringan dan sesekali ia tersenyum ketika melontarkan kalimat itu._

_Sementara Changmin hanya menggeleng, tidak habis pikir akan apa yang dilakukan hyung se-timnya itu._

End of Flashback

...

"Ada yang merusak rencana kita Jaejoong-ah..." Kata Yunho yang masih belum bergerak. "Dan itu aku..." Lanjutnya yang kemudian kembali membuka matanya, tatapannya ia arahkan pada siluet seorang namja yang tengah menyebrang jalan dan berjalan menuju sebuah mini market yang ada di sana. "karena aku mulai menyukaimu..." dan namja itu adalah namja yang baru saja ditemuinya, Kim Jaejoong.

...

TBC~


End file.
